


A new family, a new start

by coolgirl234



Series: Arthur [1]
Category: Arthur (Cartoon), Original Work
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bad Parent Jane Read, Character Bashing, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Homophobia, Human, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Magic, Magical Pregnancy, Male Slash, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolgirl234/pseuds/coolgirl234
Summary: What if Arthur and his friends/family were human instead of cartoon characters? Tina Diamond is a sixteen-year-old foster child who's searching for her forever home. Will she find it with the Reads?Will Tina find true love and her true family along the way?
Relationships: David Read/Jane Read, Not quite - Relationship, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Arthur [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009953
Comments: 327
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of my first Arthur fanfic  
> I don't write sexual content in my fanfics  
> This will mention Mpreg and also have Male Slash(Non Sexual) if both of those bother you don't read.
> 
> edited by cherry jolicoeur!!!! 🍒💖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca Black lost both his husband and daughter, the two people he held near and dear to him 16 years ago. David Read on the other hand has to deal with the deteriorating relationship between him and his ex-wife jane who's been keeping a secret hidden form him those same few years.
> 
> But what could the secret be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited by cherry 😜🍒

**_Luca was just pulling into the emergency room parking lot, after getting his car started. He knew he was late and probably missed the birth, but he was excited to see his boyfriend and their baby girl. They had decided on the name of Tina. When Luca went into the hospital, he took the elevator up to the labour/delivery room._ **

**_In the lobby, Jane silently sat in the chair waiting for him._ **

**_"Jane, how's David? Was the baby born yet? Are they alright? He asked frantically. Jane shook her head._ **

**_"_ ** **_Luca I'm sorry, but they didn't make it ....here was too much blood ...Tina was too sick to survive," Jane said._ **

**_Luca fell to his knees and sobbed. "Let me see them, Jane!"_ **

**_"I don't think that's a good idea," Jane said._ **

**_"Fine."_ **

**_Luca walked out of the hospital and disappeared, never to be seen again._ **

**_Jane smirked as soon as Luca had left._**

**_*My plan is working just like I thought it would. Now you're mine, David.*_ **

**_Present-day 2020_ **

David was in the living room arguing with Jane again over the way she treats Winnifred. David and Jane used to be married, but he couldn't take how strict and controlling Jane was anymore. David is also gay and had a relationship with a guy named Luca. Luca ran off after Tina was born though and no one's seen him since. David has been thinking about him every day and wonders why he just took off like that.

The arguing grew louder. Luckily Tina, Winnifred, and Kate were at the mall when the arguing started and didn't have to hear it. 

"Jane, I can't believe you yelled at Winnifred this morning just what do you have against her?" David asked.

"She _ruined_ my life, David! I had my life perfectly planned out but _no_ , I had to be a mother to a sixteen year old brat!" Jane screamed.

"Winnifred is not a brat Jane, look at how well her and Tina get along," David resolved to calm down.

"Oh and I suppose Tina is little Miss Perfect, If I hadn't have told Luca you and Tina were dead-" Jane cut herself off before she could say anything else.

"What did you _say_ , Jane?!" David hissed angrily at her.

"Nothing," jane tried to salvage this as much as she could, "R-really...you _know_ how when I get angry, things just slip out this way. I don't mean much by it." 

"Jane I'm giving you till the count of three to tell me what you just said." David started counting and only made it to two.

"Okay, fine I told Luca you and Tina were dead!" she finally admits.

David thought back to the day Luca left. Now it all made sense; Luca didn't desert him, he only left at the thought that he and Tina were dead. He realized that this was Jane's fault.

"Why did you do it, Jane?" 

"I wanted to save our marriage David, I knew that if Luca and Tina were still around you would have left," Jane said. "I'm not sorry for what I did David. I mean we're divorced, we only live together because of the kids." 

"Before I met Luca I tried to make this marriage work, Jane," he replied. "I still can't believe you did this."

Just then the girls came through the door.

"Hi dad, we're home," Tina said.

"Did you buy out the whole mall again?" David asked.

"Of course not but I can't say the same for Winnifred though." She said. Jane just gave the girl in question a dirty look, watching as she caught up near tina.

"Hey," the fizzy-haired girl shrugged with a half-smile "You know that girls this age have to look _good_." 

"Mom, Dad I'm home!" Arthur yelled. He was over at Buster's and just returned because it was almost past his curfew. Walking past the girls, with lowered eyes peering through the frames of his glasses he shot winnifred a glare.

"So what did you buy at the mall?" David asked.

"Well, for starters Winnifred just bought some new sportswear, though I still think she would look good in dresses despite being a tomboy," Tina said.

"Dresses oh please Winnifred would need a whole new wardrobe just to go with that awful hair and her face is so ugly I wonder why hasn't her boyfriend broken up with her yet!" Arthur laughed. Jane released a small. malicious giggle at that, which was left unnoticed but Winnifred's head was lowered as she chose not to say anything. 

"Dad, do you mind if I read tonight before going to bed? I just got the new book in the Once Upon a Time series, and want to read some of it." Tina explained.

"That's fine with me kiddo, but don't stay up too late," David said. "I think I'll head to bed too."

"Good night," Tina said. She turned and went upstairs with Winnifred, and Kate.

The girls have their own rooms that reflect on their favourite things, like favourite colours, tv shows that kind of thing. Tina sat alone, reading through her new book, where her ears were strained to the sound of sobs.

"It sounds like it's coming from Winnifred's room." She thought.

Silently she went across the hall to Winnifred's room and opened the door, walking in on the pearshaped girl before her, who wept quietly.

"What's the matter, Winnifred?" She walked over to her side resolving to comfort her as much as she could.

"I...I just _can't_ _understand_ why they _hate_ me so much." She sobbed.

"It's going to be okay, Winnifred..." 

"Tina's right, sunshine." came David's voice as he walked in. "Jane has problems that she needs to sort out....not that she _ever_ will...but at the end of the day, you still have us by your side."

"I know...but I can't _stand_ to be treated this way anymore."

"It's okay Winnifred. They're just jerks they don't ever want to see how absolutely special you are in and out."

Winnifred slowly sat up from her side of the bed, slowly regaining her composure. 

"Thanks...I...I think I feel a little better now." She said. 

"Now that that's out of the way, get some rest, ladies," david recommended.

"Goodnight dad." Tina later walked out of the rooms and into the hall, Kate following her, leaving David and Winnifred alone together.

"Don't worry, sunshine. Everything's going to work out just fine... I swear on it." David said.

"I hope so. Goodnight, papa."

"Goodnight, secret sunshine." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edited by cherry!!!!

It was a beautiful day in Elwood City and Luca was just getting up to have breakfast. Luca lived in Elwood City before, but he left after the death of his boyfriend and daughter. He still remembers the day Jane told him and he still cries about it from time to time, but he knows he'll see them again when it's his time to go.

 _ ***It would be a perfect day to go into the city and see if anything has changed since the last time I was here.*** _He thought.

So, after he got dressed and had a quick breakfast, Luca left the apartment he was staying in and went to explore the city. 

* * *

While Luca was traversing the city, David and Tina were walking along, glancing at the shop windows.

"Oh look dad they have the matching dress with the shoes!" Tina squealed, gazing at the storefront that displayed the outfit in particular.

"Maybe for your birthday, I'll purchase it for you my love." he offered. 

David spotted a familiar face looking at them too. 

It was Luca.

 _"Luca?"_ he tried to speak.

Luca looked up from what he was looking at and just stared at David for a few minutes.

_***No, it's not possible....Jane told me he was dead.*** _

"David....is it really you?" He tried to speak through his tears.

David nodded tearfully, "...It's really me, Luca... I've been alive this whole time."

David wrapped his arms around Luca, embracing the man as he sobbed.

"Jane told me you and Tina were _dead!"_

"She lied to to you to get me to stay married to her." David said.

"Are you still married?" Luca asked.

"We've been divorced ever since....we've just been cohabiting for the sake of the kids and nothing more" David confirms.

"Dad what's going on here?" Tina asked confused. 

"Tina, this is Luca..." david admits, "He's your...your _real_ father."

Tina wrapped her small arms around Luca and hugged him, tears running down her face like steady rivulets.

"Dad told me about you I'm glad we're all together now." She whispered. Luca wrapped his arms around David and Tina hugging both of them.

"Now we can be the family we were always meant to be." Luca said.

"The problem is, I still have to deal with Jane's deception....however, you can come along with us and meet the other kids if you want." David offered.

"I would love to," Luca said.

Walking to the car park, tina stuck close to her parents.

"I can't believe we parked right next to each other and never knew," Luca said.

"Tina do you want to ride with me or go with your papa?" David asked.

"I've lived with you for sixteen years...I think I'm going to go to papa's car instead." She said.

"Okay, that's fine with me." david agreed.

Luca and Tina got into his car, while David got into his.

* * *

Back at the house, Jane stood intently in the kitchen, making arthur a lunch, thankful to get away from Tina as David took her out. Upstairs, Winnifred sat in her bedroom, streaming a live soccer game on her laptop.

Arthur sat to the window waiting for David's car to pull in the driveway. He finally saw it but saw another car pull in after his.

"Mum, dad's back," he reminded. I don't know who that other person could be next to hin."

Jane ran into the living room, her widened eyes lowering with fury as soon as she saw for herself. She knew exactly who the person who followed him was, the displeasure she had clearly making it known.

After a moment of silence, Arthur broke it as soon as he noticed the ominous look on Jane's face.

"Mum what's wrong?" He asked.

Jane snapped out of her thoughts, addressing to her son.

"Nothing, honey-I'm just thinking about something." She said.

Winnifred slowly emerged from her room, slowly walking down the stairs, acknowledging that David, Tina and Luca walked through the threshold of the open door. Looking down, she took notice of the glare Arthur sent her way.

"I'd like to talk to _my dad_ in case you haven't _noticed_ ," he spat at her.

"Now Arthur, settle down," he asked of him, "There's just something I want to tell all of you. For starters, where's Kate?"

Rolling her eyes at Arthur, Winnifred sighed as she chose to be the first to answer. 

"She's in there," the frizzy-haired girl pointed to the sitting room a distance away. 

"I think this constitutes all of us sitting down then."

* * *

Everyone eventually sat in the sitting room, Tina sitting atop Luca's lap seeing as there wasn't any space for her to sit alone.

"I haven't introduced you to him, but this is my boyfriend Luca. He's Tina's other father." David introduced. 

His composed look later formed to a scowl as he directed it to a paling Jane, however, "And your _mother_ told Luca that Tina and I were dead to just to _salvage_ our relationship." he spoke, voice almost grim.

"That is _so_ not true!" Jane immediately chose to interject.

"Then why does _she_ look like _them?"_ Arthur asked her.

With clenched fists, Jane remained utterly silent-before she couldn't bear to keep arthur in suspense.

"Okay, fine. It's true. So much for a goddamned perfect plan." Jane yelled.

"What plan, mum?"

"It was simply just to get Luca to leave your father so he could stay with me," she admits, through a lowered voice. The older woman was met with comfort, however, as Arthur laid a hand atop her shoulder,

"It's okay mum. You did the right thing," he said, before later scowling. "I just can't believe the man who _raised_ me since I was six is gay. That's _wrong_ and _disgusting!_ " 

"If i hadn't known any better," came Winnifred's voice. The pear shaped girl sat up from her seat, pacing around with crossed arms as soon as she met the glares of Arthur and Jane before her. "I'd wholeheartedly say that I'm most _definitely_ not surprised this happened. I'd always known how much of a piece of rubbish jane is-but I also expected her to _hit_ a _new low_."

"Shut _up,_ you stupid _brat!"_ Jane screeched.

"How could I? You're a _horrible_ mother! You push and push and push so much and now you're _upset_ that life's _pushing back!_ " She screamed back. _"Jane, Jane, Jane,_ for once in your life it's not always about _you_ and your own _selfish wants and needs!"_

"Oh shut up Winnifred," Arthur interjects, standing before her. The bespectacled boy's lips later twisted to a spiteful curl, "At least mum actually _wanted_ me. For the record you're so _worthless not even_ _Steven_ wants you around anymore. Makes me feel sorry for him that he had to be stuck with the likes of _you_."

Winnifred punched Arthur so hard in the face, the force nearly breaking his nose.

"I am so _freaking_ _sick_ of your _putdowns!_ " the pear shaped girl leapt atop him, ravenous mind running wild as she constantly beat him up.

"Winnifred, sunshine, _please!_ " david yelled.

"Winnifred, stop! It's okay!" Tina yelled as she and the others pulled her away from Arthur.

 _"Okay?!"_ Winnifred practically screamed herself hoarse at this point, tears running down her face as they tried to restrain her, "It's _not_ okay! I _wasted_ my _life_ being treated like total _crap_ by them! I can't _take_ it anymore! 7 years _bad luck but I had to deal with freaking sixteen of them!_ " 

"Winnifred; I really feel the same way you do think of what Jane did to me too," she added, "I had sixteen years of bad luck myself; I had to go sixteen years without seeing my papa and thinking about how he feels. He spent my whole life thinking we were _dead_."

"We have each other now, Winnifred. It's all of us against the world. We can have a new start all together now. A new home and a new life." Tina said.

With a blurry vision obscured by tears, Winnifred's shoulders slumped-allowing the tears to fall freely.

"You're...you're right..." she whispered. _"I'm...I'm_ just still upset about it." 

"Trust me sweetie....it's going to get better." Tina smiled.

Winnifred slowly wept her tears away, turning to Arthur. As she could see, he just scowled at her as blood leaked from his nose. 

"I...i think I'm done now." the frizzy haired girl confirmed. Tina nodded, leading her back to the couch for her to relax.

"Well I'm not surprised this happened either..." Kate brushed her hands through her jacket with a sigh, "I know I'm only thirteen and all-but something always _told_ me you were gay, dad. Let's just call it a hunch," 

Jane however was upset at what she considered was the meat of the situation; her plan falling through.

"David-why the _hell_ did you bring _him_ here?!" She hissed.

The man in question just glared back, "I brought Luca over just to meet the other kids. All I ever wanted out of this visit was not only that-but just for _us_ to be a family again."

"Oh, oh, so it's apparently _all_ about _Tina_ now?!" Jane practically exploded, the woman now a complete storm of frustration and rage.

"No, _it's not!_ " David was shouting now, "This is about the _three_ of us being together as a family! Which in context was something you could've cherished if you weren't such a goddamned _shrew!"_ Luca put his hands on David's shoulders, attempting to calm him-where the latter just let go of a frustrated sigh.

"I can't deal with this anymore." he finally spoke after a while of silence, "I think it clearly seems the only one you love in this house is yourself and Arthur, because he shares _your_ views."

"...David-"

"No." he halted raising a hand for silence. "I'm leaving. I'm taking the girls with us. As for Arthur, he can stay with you."

David turned away from the mother and son to look to the girls. Kate looked pensive, Tina looked serious. Winnifred however still wept any remaining tears away from her bloodshot eyes.

"I want the three of you to go upstairs and pack everything that's yours. There should be some boxes for you in the attic." He demonstrated.

"Okay, dad," Tina agreed. "Let's go ladies."

"You can't just take my chi-"

" _MY_ children!" David immediately shouted back. 

"You haven't acted like a mother to us the moment you decided to snap on us. Stop lying to yourself." Winnifred spoke.

Jane's mouth opened-only for her words to fail her as she noticed that the girls had already left. 


End file.
